I Want Your Bite
by FangLoverLX
Summary: Chamberlake. Cassie/Faye. What starts as lust can blossom into love right? Well sure but right now, Cassie isn't worried about saying 'I Love You'. No she's a bit preoccupied with trying not to kill Faye from all her teasing, skilled hands and tongue.


**I Want Your Bite**

* * *

><p><em>Screw hello<em>_  
><em>_You had me at sex__  
><em>_Don't need no intro__  
><em>_Let's skip to the bed__  
><em>_From the head to your toes__  
><em>_Legs up over your head__  
><em>_From begs to moans__  
><em>_We're both seeing red_

* * *

><p>She could almost faintly hear the sound of fabric ripping into pieces. Her pale hands trying to keep up with fair ones that were far too skilled. Eyes partly open to see the taller girl's tongue run out over plump lips that weren't her own.<p>

They've been at this, for a couple of weeks now. Only seeing each other on rare occasions, hiding out in bathroom stalls, empty classrooms, and either one's car inside empty parking lots; only to do what the first thing came to their mind when seeing each other. _Fuck__._ Like wild jackrabbits with an overflowing amount of libido running through their veins. This was something the blonde never thought would've happened since her arrival at Chance Harbor.

Lust.

That's all it had to be, all it was—no _is_…

Right?

Then why was it that she felt a strange tingling feeling? A warm sensation bubbling in her chest everytime she was near her. A _burning_ sensation everytime they kissed and touched to the point where it was unbelievably _scalding_ when it came to fucking.

Even as the brunette's teasing tongue traced circles around her pulse, Cassie couldn't even breathe. Vision going fuzzy she was beginning to lose all sight of reality. The only things keeping her grounded was the cool wall of janitor's closet pressed against her cardigan clad back. They've been in the small enclosed room for only a few minutes and already her throat ran dry.

"F-Faye…" Cassie moaned, as said brunette left a trail of kisses from the hollow underneath her ear to her chest, just above her breasts. A trail of fire leaving in its wake.

"Yes?" Faye said with a smirk, her skilled hands ready to tear the blonde's clothes off.

But, they only had a couple of minutes before bell rang and lunch would be over. However, the predatory look in Faye's smoldering eyes said something else. She didn't want to leave and her flaring energy crackling against Cassie's as a clear indication.

"We…we need to stop…the bell's about to ring." The blonde said breathlessly, staring into the taller girl's eyes. Flames flickering devilishly within them.

The same fire as the one before when this all started weeks ago…

Mr. Niccolo must be seriously out to kill her. Cassie could barely keep her jaw from dropping when the thinning, bald headed gym teacher told the class the previous day that they would be learning how to swim for the next week. The blonde hated swimming, whether in a pool or the ocean. She just couldn't stand it.

And now here was her gym teacher having her go through her biggest fear and in front of her peers no less. Even worse was that a certain brunette was in the same class as her. Having to deal with the principal's troublemaking, hell raising daughter in a class that required a lot of physical movement was an "accident" waiting to happen.

Running laps around the school, she fell flat on her ass because the root of a nearby tree reached out from the ground and made her trip. The girls running by were laughing and pointing, while Faye stayed behind to ask Cassie if she was alright. If she needed any help. In that sarcastic and patronizing voice of hers.

Now that they were learning how to swim, the girls and boys were surrounding the bald headed skinny as a stick teacher who was going over the basics. Before he was going to have the class learn how to float, he planned on teaching them CPR. This involved every single one of them crouching down beside a practice dummy and giving the thing mouth to mouth. After he showed them what they were supposed do in a time of crisis, he asked for a volunteer.

First went a boy whose physique was that to rival Mr. Niccolo's, he crouched down and pretended to breathe life into the doll. Once he was done, Mr. Niccolo asked for another volunteer and when nobody stepped forward he began to pick random people.

Another reason as to why she was beginning to despise him. Cassie had never been one to take a step forward and have the eyes of the whole class upon her. She was always the one to take a step back and blend into her surroundings. The short stick figure teacher then laid eyes on her and immediately her heart started pounding.

Luckily, his gaze was averted when Faye of all people fell into the pool. And not by accident either. Turns out that when Cassie felt fear about being called on, her energy flared a bit and since Faye's energy was caught off guard it made the brunette fall into the pool.

"Ms. Chamberlain, eager to jump into the water I see?" Mr. Niccolo asked as said girl rose from the water with a gasp of air.

The brunette muttered a clearly audible 'no shit Sherlock why else would I be in the fucking pool' as she hopped out of the white marble pool. Next thing that followed was one of the boys who was cute but was also a complete jerk making comments about her wet t-shirt. None of them were flattering unless you had severe self-esteem problems that went through the roof.

Faye being the ever risqué, cold-hearted girl whose skin was as hard as a diamond deflecting all insults and comments, took the initiative to strike back with a witty and snarky comment of her own. This in turn had the boy and his friends who were laughing alongside him blush like idiots. What she did next was something, Cassie couldn't believe. The brunette smirked at the boys and pulled her wet t-shirt over her head, but not without winking at the blonde witch near her.

Wet and hot. Two opposites were what Cassie used to describe what Faye looked like and what she herself was feeling. For the most part, Cassie was never attracted to girls—but the principal's daughter would have to be an exception.

Her slender form, tight small muscles beneath the skin that did well to compliment the volume of femineity she embodied. Fair skin glistening with the warm room temperature water that coated her body like a second layer. The subtle rise of her breasts with each breath, the black bikini bra that molded to her form perfectly, the flat stomach with her gym shorts hanging lazily off her hips. Faye Chamberlain was definitely a sight to behold. Now the blonde understood as to why her mother was so overbearing and interfering (at least as to why Faye has said).

The girl was the devil incarnate, with far too much sexual prowess for the town's own good. _For my own good,_ Cassie thought as she took in the taller girl's facial features lastly. Sharp and yet, subtle but very enticing and intimidating when wanted to be. Beautiful smoldering brown eyes, long flowing mahogany hair and luscious plump lips that were just begging to be kissed.

Even now as said lips were pressed against the dummy's hard and lifeless ones. The simple motion of blowing air into the practice doll seemed sexy. Pulling away from it, they locked gazes and she could feel the heat. Her wetness pooling in between her legs, she shifted them into a more comfortable position. What made it worse (or maybe better) was that her aura changed. The energy that had just flared with the sudden fear was different, a feeling that Faye picked up on in only a matter of seconds.

After that everything was a blur with only the more essential parts of the period, reoccurring in her mind: Drying off in the girls' locker room, chatting with Faye for a bit once everyone else was gone and finishing off with a very, _**very**_wet and heated French kissing session.

* * *

><p><em>Some believe in love at first sight<em>_  
><em>_But this is just lust on the first night__  
><em>_If it turns into more than that's alright__  
><em>_But right now I don't want your kiss_

* * *

><p>It was strange to walk down the hallways of Chance Harbor high school knowing that you were not only a witch, but the <em>strongest<em> one of the resident coven. It had been a couple of weeks, close to a month since Cassie's arrival and learning about her magical heritage. She didn't know what to think of it, except for the fact that things would never be the same ever again.

She was definitely strong, but her powers were only in their awakening stage much like the others. However, as true as that was, a certain brunette seemed to already be advancing with her skills. This was good, given the fact that she barely had any control over them at the beginning. Generating a roaring storm that only resulted in a lightning bolt striking down Diana which made the blonde to take action and calm it down.

Seeing her friend hurt from her own hand had left Faye in distress.

Then there was the time where her arrogance had gotten the best of her and Faye pushed Sally away unknowingly with her powers causing the other girl to fly off the pier and onto a pile of rocks.

Luckily, the principal of the school and her mother Ms. Dawn Chamberlain managed to use crystals to bring the beach fair planner back from her short lived death. Once again, the young brunette was left shaken up. To all it was an accident, and it truly was but with the Circle knowing about her instability in maintaining her powers they were on the defense. Especially now that she had been progressing rapidly under her mother's tutelage.

Nevertheless as Cassie was taking her books out of her locker getting ready for her first period class she could never seem to shake the bewilderment when it came to the sarcastic witch. The uncontrolled powers, fueled by some drive of wanting more should've taken a toll on the girl, right? Even after all that has happened?

Wrong.

Faye Chamberlain walked down the hallway with her grey acid washed jeans, black leather boots, white tank top and leather jacket with a look of pure coolness. Calm and collected, with her sidekick Melissa Glaser by her side trailing a few steps behind. Cassie was happy to know that due to their different schedules she wouldn't have to deal with the troublemaking witch on a daily basis.

Leaving the blonde to only face the brunette whenever they crossed paths in the hallways. It was always the same: Cassie getting books out of her neatly organized and softly decorated locker while Faye sauntered down the corridor, the aura around her proudly radiating waves of superiority. All the while they're gazes would lock, a connection sparking between them for only a brief moment.

Once the bell rang, the connection was gone, Cassie slamming her locker close and running off to her first period class. Faye…well after a complete month, the sapphire eyed girl still had no clue as to if she even went to classes. With her mother as the school principal there was the possibility that she did. But whoever said that Faye actually listened to her?

Entering first period Global History, Cassie sat at the back in her favorite seat. Sixth row, last seat right next to the window. Where she would stare out and look at the wind gently blowing through the blades of green grass and the leaves on the trees. Paying no heed to the weasel, beady eyed man of a teacher at the front to just simply watch nature do its work.

This was something she hadn't seen since she came to Chance Harbor, with all the energy and magic in the atmosphere she almost forgot that there was such a thing called "mother nature".

"Okay class, now we're going to learn about King Louis XIV. In the upcoming slides you guys are going to see just as how much of an outrageous absolute monarch he was…" Mr. Thompson said as crouched down in front of his computer and moved the mouse to click on the right arrow at the bottom corner of the screen.

On the smart board, the slide switched from one with a lime green color to a complete black one. He told the class to take down the notes from the smart board, filling the room with silence. She was thankful that the school system put her in a large class so that way she could daydream, look out the window and sleep in class without the teacher being any wiser as he was to keep watch over the other 30 or so students.

Suddenly, she found a piece of paper floating beside her and immediately she snatched it from the air and placed it on the desk. Making sure that Mr. Thompson and or anyone didn't see the note levitating beside her desk. She opened it and saw that it was from Nick.

_Are you okay? – N._

She quickly grabbed a pen from her bag beside the floor and scribbled back her response before sliding it across the floor towards his desk like a _normal_ person.

_Yeah why? – C._

"As you all can see he spent the tax payers' money on building the Palace of Versailles, and spent even more on holding lavish parties. The man even had a ceremonial routine for waking up in the morning…" Mr. Thompson droned on, stopping for a moment to take a look a Nick before returning to the computer screen.

Nick sent the note back to her faster than before; the weasel looking teacher was getting more suspicious about them not doing what they were supposed to.

_You seem a bit spaced out, is everything alright? – N._

She leaned back so Nick would see her face and smiled at him while mouthing the words 'I'm fine don't worry'. She reassured him and he felt for it.

But it was true, Cassie was spaced out. As she continued to delve in the prospect that she held feelings towards the tall brunette with bright brown eyes. And not just that one deadly sin that started this whole affair.

Was she falling in love with Faye Chamberlain? She'd have to curse the Gods and Goddess or whatever Supreme Being that was up there for giving her this unmovable attraction towards her. It wasn't her fault, but the fates had it already written.

Cassie knew that if she felt this way, then so did Faye. The only problem was for the principal's promiscuous daughter to actually let her in and see the other sides of her. See what other emotions lie beneath the girl's seemingly cold as stone skin. Faye basically knew all there was to know about Cassie, so why couldn't it be the other way around?

_You know how Faye is, she opens up just a little bit and you begin to pry the door open in her view. Leaving her to close off everything in a split second._ Cassie thought, remembering a quiet evening when her grandmother left to head into town for some grocery shopping. Faye came by, and soon they were beneath the sheets regaining their breath—well Cassie was, Faye was just getting for round two.

They talked and for a moment she could see a hint of the person inside the hard shell. No boundaries, just complete openness to share whatever there was that needed to be shared. The unresolved sexual tension between them had always been there since they met with that unforgettable "you're very pretty" line.

However, whatever chains Faye had on her emotions pulled her back in 0.2 seconds causing the gorgeous brunette to stand up from the bed and begin to put her clothes back on. Leaving Cassie to wonder as to what had happened? Did she do something wrong?

All Cassie knows is that as unpredictible and unstable Faye is, she couldn't help these feelings. She was falling in love with girl who obviously thought of love as a weak emotion. But Cassie wanted to be the one to change that.

* * *

><p><em>Lost control, but not get mislead<br>Don't ask for my phone  
>Yeah we're just sex friends<br>Who needs clothes  
>when you're covered in men<br>You never know  
>The hand I will lend<em>

_Some believe in love at first sight_  
><em>But this is just lust on the first night<em>  
><em>If it turns into more than that's alright<em>  
><em>But right now I don't want your kiss<em>

* * *

><p>It was complicated…<p>

Faye couldn't help it that she felt this way towards Cassie. And yet, it was very hard for her to actually that there was something other than lust. In Faye's eyes, lust was fairly simple and deadly emotion. The desire, the want—the _need_ to have the blonde withering underneath her, moaning, screaming and looking at her with half lidded eyes filled with longing. The shorter girl's pale creamy white skin felt exhilarating against her own.

Everytime they were together, fireworks shot up into the air and exploded. Her skin felt hot, sizzling whenever she intentionally brushed her exposed limbs against the blonde's. What made it even better was when their energies mingled with the other, making a purring sound. It intensified the pleasure coursing through her veins.

However, she was beginning to become a little possesive of the pretty little blonde with gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. She didn't mind it when the blonde was out of her sight, knowing that she could feel her through the use of magic. But there was something she couldn't stand. Cassie was a magnet for ignorant little boys who's egos are far bigger than their dicks.

Vulgar, yes she knows. But that was how she worked, Faye wasn't one for sugar coating things. Nor was she the type to beat around the bush, in fact she's the complete opposite. Direct and considered by some a bit abrasive. Blame her authorative mother, who liked to keep her and her powers in check at the worst times. And blame the circle for ruining all the fun that happened in this boring ass town. Most of all, blame Cassie Blake and her ability to look so tantalizing even in the most simplest and depressing of places.

Such as a school pep rally for instance.

While everyone was busy screaming their school spirit, Faye stood beneath the bleachers of the school's football field with other students. Smoking cigarettes and drinking a bit of beer. The brunette didn't make it a habit of doing things like this, with a mother who has the power to sense if you were lying or not, why would you? Also, after a midnight roll in the sack with a certain blonde, she's had the little Californian Belle on her case about it. Smoking after sex was completely out of the question. Drinking? It always led to sex again, and Cassie still wasn't at that pivotal moment in their sex life for when she'd have enough stamina for continous rounds.

One after the other.

Again and again and _again._

So for now the tall brunette would have to stick to teasing and shameless dirty talk.

"Is everybody with school pride?" Yelled some idiot with a megaphone from the center of the football field. Thankfully, Faye and the group of delinquents were hiding in a place beneath the bleachers far away from the field.

Last thing she needed was for the headaches to start, and and automatically setting some poor innocent bystander on fire.

_And yet that would certainly make this pep rally a lot more entertaining,_ Faye thought considering it. But she figured it would just be a short-term amusement and scolding and annoying voices from the circle and her mother would be long-term. Yeah, not entirely worth it.

"Faye. You up for another?" A cute looking boy with a skullcap, jeans, Converses and a hoodie asked holding an open packet of cigarettes in front of her.

"Sure," She said grabbing one, and lighting it with her trusty lighter and then thanking the boy.

While the pep rally was going on, Faye disappeared from the group of juvenille detention familiars and was back in the school cafeteria. It was empty, cool and most of all quiet. Walking over to one of the ice cream vending machines with the sound of her leather Louis Vuitton heels *_clicking_* against the linoleum. Like a sane person with magical person, she used it to get a cookies and cream ice cream bar. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall of the cafeteria kitchen, giving herself a complete view of the empty establishment.

She could still feel the highly enthusiastic energy of the student body from the football field. Even now that her ice cream was beginning to drip, people were still screaming "go team, go!"

Immediately, she felt the presence of someone else nearby. A welcomed and highly familiar presence.

"Faye?" Cassie called entering the cafeteria seeing the brunette sitting against the wall with her long legs lazily stretched out. She tried to hide her blush but it was immediately noticed by Faye who didn't say anything. Only smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting away from a few people, and by few I mean the whole student body and their school spirit." She said simply taking a bite from her ice cream, before pointing it in the other girl's direction as an offer. She declined it politely.

"Figures, knowing you loud and noisy school activities aren't exactly your thing." Cassie said with a nod of understanding. "I know you'd set a guy on fire just to amuse yourself."

The brunette chuckled, "You know me far too well, I might I have to cause another storm just to get you to think otherwise."

"Don't Faye."

"Why, because you're afraid I might actually kill someone?"

"No because I know you wouldn't want me to _upstage_ you." Cassie shot back with a pearly white smile.

"Cocky aren't we?" Faye smirked, slightly. "You finally learn how to do magic and already you think you're in control?"

"Of course."

In a split second, Cassie was flown onto the nearest lunch table. She laid on the table, eagle spread with her wrists and ankles pinned by an invisible rope. Faye smirked and got up from the floor and sauntered over to the bounded blonde.

"Still control Cass?"

"If I can get you to do _this_ by a few good choice of words, than my answer would still be a 'yes'."

Faye narrowed her eyes, as she hopped onto the lunch table and hovered over her lover. Still holding the ice cream bar that was now nothing but a popsicle stick with what was left of the frozen treat. A drop dripped and it unintentionally landed on the blonde's face, at the corner of her ruby red lips. She licked her lips much to the brunette's delight.

"Like?" She asked knowing that cookies and cream was a treat they both liked and had in common.

After recieving a nod from the blonde, Faye took the initiative and let the popsicle stick float above her. Drops of ice cream falling along her soft jaw in a trail to her exposed chest, courtesy of the cardigan she decided to wear today. Leaning down, she flicked her electric hot tongue against Cassie's pale skin licking up the ice cream. Coming from her it tasted far better than it did before.

Cassie moaned and Faye's eyes lit up deviously.

"Care for another taste?" She asked, and Cassie nodded.

"Yes—"

"Yes what?"

"Yes _please_."

Faye moved the floating popsicle with her mind and allowing it to hover an inch from her lover's lips. Cassie licked the popsicle, licking her lips from the cold and creamy taste.

If only they could actually stay in the cafeteria and do whatever they wanted, but with limited time and cameras in the spacious room they couldn't. Faye knows her mother checks the survelliance, and as much as she would want to give her an eyeful just to piss her off—it wasn't such a good idea. For who knows, when someone might come in and catch them.

"Cass, lets finish this somewhere else."

* * *

><p><em>I want your bite<br>Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
>Wanna taste the salt of your sweat<br>Gonna rock your body all night  
>It's lust at first sight<em>

_The way you're making me hot_  
><em>Don't stop, you're hitting the spot<em>  
><em>Gonna rock your body all night<em>  
><em>It's lust at first sight<em>

* * *

><p>If Cassie was thinking (or even cared) she would've paused to check her bedroom door, making sure that they didn't break it.<p>

Breathing heavily, still reeling from the shock of her behavior, Cassie tried to steady her trembling body, and turned around to see Faye standing so perfectly, so flawlessly just in front of her; her dark beauty emanating among the shadows. Her powerful seduction burning in the young girl's eyes. Walking closer to her lover, Faye put her hand on the back of Cassie's neck, and began kissing her soft, cool lips.

Feeling fiery lust within her, Faye roughly opened and closed her lips against the shining blonde's. Growing violent, the blonde clenched the back of her lover's hair, pushing her towards the wall. Suddenly pulling back, Faye let out a quick, exhausted sigh, and then threw off Cassie's shirt and undershirt revealing her tiny, thin-strapped white bra.

Her raging desire refusing to relent, the shorter girl quickly pulled off the shining brunette's top, then squatted down and tore her pants down. Clad in a black tank top and panties, Faye gazed dreamily at her lover, who was stepping out of her own pants, revealing her all-too gorgeous laced, white panties.

Tearing her tank top off, the older girl wrapped her arms around Cassie's back, tightly feeling her thin, toned back. Letting out a vigorous sigh, the blonde pushed her body forward, letting it slide against Faye's toned, sweat-painted stomach. The embrace was consuming, causing the blonde to tilt her head back in ecstasy's coils. Her sapphire eyes rolling backwards into her head.

Suddenly growing empowered, Faye pushed her lover onto her bed, then pinned her against it — she was _always_ on top. The brunette gazed into the smaller girl's lust-gleaming eyes, then smiled as she did, and leaned down to violently kissed her and gasping for breath, the two shared in each other's strength and passion.

Their energies connecting, humming in approval, she felt like she was in control. She stared daringly into the taller girl's face, and then felt her body give way to a sweet weakness. Faye held a devious smirk on her face, her energy purring with overpowering ecstasy as she ran her hands down the small girl's chest, sliding her white bra off of her awaiting breasts. Kissing Cassie's neck, the skilled and eager brunette moved herself lower, down her lover's body. Kissing every inch of skin in sight.

Cassie moaned her body wracked with agonizing pleasure. Every nerve was burning with fire, making her heart flutter so fast it practically flat lined. However, Faye wouldn't relent; she reached the blonde's panties, the older girl pulled them down, and began kissing a forbidden area.

"Ah, fuck." The blonde cursed, making the brunette raise a brow.

"Verbal aren't we?"

"Fuck you, Faye." Cassie hissed, her red cheeks a clear sign that she was aroused and Faye was toying with her.

"You will, but right now lets focus on _you_."

This school year was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, this is my first _Secret Circle_ fanfic one-shot and I hope you guys like it.? Any thoughts about it and Possesive!Faye? Not a lot of fanfics about **Chamberlake** so I thought hey why not write my own? And this little devil popped into my head.

Also readers of _Mystic Falls Academy_ don't worry I'll have Chapter 7 posted by Saturday. See you guys for now!


End file.
